His Favorite Thing, Or So She Thought
by haunted-eternity
Summary: He disobeyed her direct order, so she decided to take what she thought was his favorite thing. Mature. Jenny/Gibbs.


This is for aserene, because she asked. She always catches the little play with words that I make in most of my fics, and she caught one in The Legend of Zorro and Elena. You dont have to read it to understand this fic, but if you want more, go read that one :) heh. Anyways here you go aserene, hope you enjoy it!

The rating and the boat is her idea :)

Line from TLOZAE

_"Don't worry Abs. He'll come, he knows not to disobey a direct order from me. The last time he tried that, well, let's just say his favorite thing was taken away for a week" she smiled at the thought._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

She stood next to him in the Director's office, close enough to brush their shoulders, but making it look like it was an accident.

"Jethro" Morrow said, getting Gibbs' attention.

"Yes sir" Gibbs looked at the older man sitting behind the desk.

"Did you hear what I said to you and Agent Shepard" Morrow said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes, Agent Shepard is in charge of the investigation and I am to report directly to her and follow her orders" Gibbs quoted the man's words back to him.

"Good, you really were listening" Morrow said with a smug smile on his face.

Gibbs nodded and cast a quick glance at Jenny, watching as she expertly held a smirk from both the men in the room.

"You are both dismissed" Morrow said, shooing them out.

"Thank you sir" they both said, Gibbs leading Jenny out the door.

As they got to the stairs Gibbs turned to face Jenny.

"You know that's just a bunch of PR crap right" he asked, heading down the stairs with her at his side.

"I don't think so Jethro" she whispered as they passed an agent on the stairs, "He meant it, I know more about weapons dealers than you" she stated.

"Really" he said, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" she stated, effectively ending his questioning.

"Coffee" he asked her as they reached the bullpen.

"Sure" she said, heading to her desk for her coat while he did the same thing.

"Going for coffee" he said to the two other team members.

As they stepped onto the elevator the two left behind shook their heads.

"Think they're really going for coffee, or is this another nooner break" the one sitting across from Jen's desk asked.

"I don't think I want to know" the other said, putting his case file on their boss' desk.

--

They stood in the coffee shop waiting for their coffees, Jen's hand brushing his every few minutes.

"Jen, I really don't think he meant it" Gibbs tried again.

"He did" she stated matter –o-factly.

"I'm the senior field agent and your boss" he said.

"I'm the one with the most knowledge, let's just say if you disobey me, you'll lose your favorite thing" she smirked and grabbed the coffee from the counter.

"Yeah right" he smirked, grabbing his own coffee, "I don't think that would be possible."

"Really, well rule one is no smart ass remarks" she said smiling, "I doubt you can't make it past the walk back without making one" she challenged him.

"Fine, we got a deal" he said, shaking her proffered hand.

"Excellent" she said, moving out the door, him following behind her.

--

A few minutes into the walk back she was looking at him every couple steps, feeling their arms brushing up against one another.

"This is nice" she said, smiling.

"Hmm" he mumbled.

"You don't think this has been nice" she said, moving her arm in a circle motion to the things around them and the bitter air of winter.

"It's a little cold Jen, kind of freezing my ass off" he quipped, and realized what he did and his eyes opened widely.

She smiled smugly at him over the top of her coffee.

"Was that a smart ass reply, Jethro" she asked.

"No" he said, trying to take it back without saying he would take it back.

"Nice try" she said, "looks like you'll be missing something tonight" she smiled, opening the front doors to NCIS and sashaying in front of him.

"C'mon Jen" he said as they went to the elevators.

"Nope, we had a deal, not only do you get your favorite thing taken away, you have to obey me on this mission" she smirked.

Gibbs shook his head and realized he would get nowhere.

--

Later that week Jen had left before him, strict orders from the man upstairs.

They had finished the mission, arresting the number five most wanted arms dealer. He had hoped that bringing her favorite dinner to her that he would at least get back into her good graces; she still hadn't forgiven him for disobeying her rule one in the coffee shop and telling the arms dealer that as long as he paid big money for her, then he could do anything he pleased. That was rule number one on the mission, no selling her to the highest bidder. The fact it got the dealer didn't really make a difference in her eyes. She hadn't come over to his place that whole week; to say he was missing her would be an understatement.

He called her personal cell, but she didn't answer her phone. Figuring she wasn't near her phone, he decided he'd go home and shower before bringing her dinner over.

As he got home, the first time in a week, he had realized she had been here. He'd been staying at headquarters, and he had assumed that she'd gone to her townhouse every night since she wasn't going home with him. The scent of her perfume lingering in the air, sure she was there last week, but that would be long gone, this was fresher than that scent.

"Jen" he called out to the empty house.

He received no answer, so he went to the basement door, knowing sometimes she would wait for him down there.

As he reached the bottom steps, he looked up and noticed something was seriously wrong with this picture.

"What the hell" he asked to the empty room, his boat was gone.

He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, opening them back up again and blinking, yep the boat was missing.

"Jen" he whispered to the empty room, running up the stairs and reaching for the house phone and dialed her number.

He heard it ringing from somewhere in the house, checking the first floor with the phone at his ear, he found nothing. Moving up to the second floor he heard the ringing get louder. The phone went to voicemail and he hung up, pressing redial and waiting until the phone started to ring again.

His bedroom door was closed, and he realized the ringing was coming from in there.

He ended the phone call and pushed the door open, finding her cell phone and a note on the bed.

_Look out your window_ the note said in her handwriting.

He moved to his window and saw a sight he didn't think he could ever imagine.

There in the park across the street was his boat, and inside it was Jennifer Shepard.

He ran quickly down the stairs and out the door, rushing to the other side of the street.

"What the hell Jen" he said, handling the boat, making sure it was alright.

"Relax, it wasn't scratched" she said, rolling her eyes.

"So, how does it feel, your favorite thing being taken away from you" she smirked and stood up in the boat to tower over him.

"Eh, it's not my favorite thing" he said.

"What" she exclaimed, "What is?" she asked, stunned.

"How did you get this thing out here, and how long has it been missing" he said, climbing into the boat and standing in it with her.

She plastered a confused look on her face, her nose scrunched up, "you mean you haven't noticed it was gone" she asked, knowing perfectly well he hadn't been at home, since she was without her personal cell phone this whole week, waiting for him to call it and find out what she'd taken away from him.

He leaned into her and smirked before kissing her.

She pushed him back, and he fell onto the seat of the boat, and she fell onto of him.

"Frisky are we Jen" he asked against her lips.

"No" she whispered, "I just pushed you too hard."

"That the excuse you're using" he asked, pressing his hands against the inside of her thighs and moving upwards.

She moved on his lap, her hips grinding with his slowly, and she took his lip in between hers, biting down and slowly dragging his lip upward as she moved her body upward.

"Jen" he growled, his hands wrapping around her, digging into her backside as he pushed her flush against him.

"Looks like you're first mate needs a little help" she whispered against his ear.

"God Jen, do you really have to make remarks like that" he said, getting a little nervous that she was taking lines from corny movies now.

"No, I just wanted to say that, see what you did" she said, carefully unbuttoning his shirt.

"We have to make this quick, or we'll be arrested for indecent exposure" he said removing her shirt, both of them knowing that his block had an undercover police car at different times during the night.

"Alright" she said, throwing his shirt behind her and making quick work of his pants.

He smiled at her speed and enthusiasm, and worked at hers, both quickly shimmying out of their pants and undergarments.

"Ready" she asked, moving back to sitting on his lap.

He pulled her against him and kissed her soundly, moving his hands to her hips.

Helping guide her, she slowly sank onto him, holding herself up with her arms on his shoulders.

He groaned at the meeting and moved ever so slowly, and she met him thrust for thrust.

"Faster" she whispered into his ear, kissing behind it and making him groan louder.

They moved faster together, their hips colliding and slapping together.

He lowered his mouth to her breast, taking one in his mouth and sucking slowly, his tongue darting out every so often, creating a different sensation.

She moaned and threw her head back.

"Jethro" she said, thrusting down onto him harder than previously.

He knew that was a sign she was coming and shifted to give the same attention to the other breast.

As she lifted her hips up and moved herself off him again, he changed his position, changing the angle she would move onto him.

As her hips came down, she felt the change of angle and couldn't hold it anymore, crying out his name she moved her hands into his hair, pulling at the brown locks and biting down on her lips as she tried to quiet herself.

She felt him in her still, waiting for the release, she squeezed her inner muscles around him, slowly dragging herself upwards, still spent from her orgasm, and also the fact he liked it when she went slow towards his release.

"Jen" he whimpered against her breast.

"Jethro" she whispered, sinking back onto him again, he changed angles again and as she squeezed tighter he couldn't help but moan against her, her name from his lips vibrating against her breast bone, pain and pleasure emanating from the light pressure of his teeth marring her pale skin.

They sat a few minutes, still joined, the cool air quickly cooling off their heated bodies.

"Jethro" she whispered against his neck.

"Hmm" he asked.

"We really need to get inside the house before the police come" she said, moving her head away from his neck and lifting herself off of him, quickly slipping on his shirt.

"Here" she said, throwing his pants at him.

He quickly got the on and watched as she gathered the rest of the clothes quickly.

He hopped out of the boat and reached for her as she waited to step out.

Grabbing her free hand he quickly ran across the street, her following him quickly.

As they got inside and closed the door, they watched as the undercover police car did a drive by.

The both laughed, Jenny laughing into his shoulder as she watched him flick the curtains back.

"You never answered me" she said, her hands on her hips.

"You should ask me that question when you're only in my shirt, standing there suggestively" he quipped.

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "c'mon Jethro, what's your favorite thing" she asked.

"You" he said, backing her up against the door and kissing her soundly.

--

Fin.


End file.
